A New Love
by TheLoneAlphaWolf
Summary: Kate and Garth's marriage demolishes Humphrey and Lilly's heart. Leaving them both in emotional pain. Humphrey and Lilly try to find someone and soon come to realize that they are meant for each other. But what will happen if garth and Kate break up but Humphrey and Lilly are in dead love with eachother. Will Kate get Humphrey back or will Lilly and Humphrey marry eachother.
1. Chapter 1: A new Love

Chapter 1: A new love

Humphrey POV

"Kate you aren't really going to marry that Garth guy?" Humphrey asked Kate infront of her den.

He stared at Kate's eyes.

"Yes, i am Humphrey. I got to unite the packs." Kate said.

"So you really don't like him?" Humphrey asked hopefully.

"Pfft. Of course I love him." Kate said smiling.

Humphrey stared at her felt his blood boil with rage when she said turned around and started to walk stopped at the edge of the hill.

"Then I hope you have a good life with him." Humphrey sneered then ran down the hill. With Kate staring after him.

He go down to the bottom of the hill and looked back up to see Kate laying at the edge watching him. He thought he saw her crying.

Humphrey shook it off and ran into the forest away from her. He ran till he made it to his den and sat down infront of the river that was infront of his den.

He stared at his reflection in the water.A tear fell from him and hit the water a ripple going through his he stared at his reflection he saw that half of him was quickly hit the water shattering his reflection and ran into his den.

"Humphrey are you in there?" Called a voice from outside.

Humphrey walked to the opening and stepped outside.

"Yeah i'm here. What?" Humphrey asked Lilly who was standing outside of his den.

"Well I want to talk to you about something. Can I come in?" Lilly asked.

"Yes. Of course, come on in." Humphrey said attempting a friendly smile.

Lilly walked in and sat down next to where Humphrey sat across from her.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" Humphrey asked.

"Well it's about Garth and Kate's marriage tomorrow. You see I love Garth and now that you and Kate came back from Idaho-."

Humphrey laughed and Lilly stared at him.

"I'm sorry go on" Humphrey said stiffling his laugh.

"Well the marriage is putting me through pain and I don't know who else to talk to besides you." Lilly said staring into Humphrey eyes.

"I know what you mean about the marriage I hate that Kate is marrying Garth." Humphrey said.

Lilly nodded.

"I got a question for you Humphrey." Lilly said.

"Yes, what is it?" Humphrey asked.

"Can you please come to the wedding with me, I want to have someone to talk to while i'm there." Lilly said.

Humphrey thought for a second.

"Sure Lilly i'll come with you." Humphrey said.

"Oh thank you Humphrey, you always make me happy!" Lilly saud happily hugging Humphrey.

Humphrey hugged her back. They hugged for a little longer than just friends hugging. Humphrey and Lilly heard someone running away and they let go of eachother.

"Who was that?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know but i'll see you tomorrow then." Humphrey said smiling.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow at the wedding "Lily said smiling back before she ran home.

Humphrey looked up at the setting sun and walked to his bed. He laid down and closed his eyes.

**AN: You like it? This is going to be my first pure romance/hurt/comfort Story. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter cause their is more on the way.**


	2. Chapter 2: Wedding day

Chapter 2: Wedding day

Humphrey's POV

"Humphrey are you awake?" A voice called out into the den.

Waking Humphey, he opened his eyes and looked out the den.

"Yeah I am now." Humphrey called back.

"Good, cause the wedding is in 1 hour so hurry up and get there." The voice yelled.

"Wait who are you?" Humphrye asked because he couldnt see the wolf.

"It's me Winston." Winston yelled.

"Oh, Good morning sir." Humphrey said getting up and walking stared angrily at Humphrey.

"Why are you staring at me like that sir?" Humphrey asked looking at Winston angry face.

"What happened yesterday when you left Kate? She was crying thats what. I told her to apoligize and she saw you hugging her sister. What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you loved Kate." Winston said trying to keep calm.

Humphrey faced him dead on.

"Well if you ever notice anything I don't love Kate anymore, she loves that Garth guy and I was comforting Lilly because she loved Garth. IF Kate thinks she can apoligize and everything becomes good again. She is wrong. I'm done with her, i've moved their something wrong with that, SIR" Humphrey said.

Winston froze because he never sen Humphrey this angry.

"No, Humphrey there isn't just don't hurt Kate's feelings anymore. I understand what is going on." Winston said.

Winston turned to leave.

"Don't miss the wedding at least." Winston said.

He continued walking away till he was out of started to get ready for the wedding.

Lilly's POV

"Kate is something wrong?" Lilly aske Kate who was trying to ignore Lilly's existence.

"No Lilly there isn't." Kate lied.

Lilly continued to brush Kates hair.

"Something is obvoiusly wrong you aren't talking as much." Lilly said.

Kate stopped Lilly from brushing her hair and stood up.

"Thats good enough." Kate said.

"Is it about Humphrey?" Lilly asked.

Kate flinched.

"AH-HA it is ain't it?" Lilly said victoriusly.

"No." Kate said angrily.

They heard someone walking up the hill. Kate shot up and ran to the edge and Lilly followed her. Winston was walking up the path.

"Well what happened?" Kate asked when Winston got to the top.

"He is going to the wedding." Winston answered.

"Well, im going to the wedding area see you there Kate." Lilly said walking away from Kate and Winston.

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey finished combing his fur and stood up. He looked at how he looked in the river.

"It's good enough." Humphrey said before walking through the forest. He could hear birds singing and the wind rustling the leaves smelled flowers and wildlife everywhere. He continued to walk till he broke away from the forest and into a large clearing with wolves everywhre talking and Garth was talking to Tony.

"Where's Lilly?" Humphrey asked himself as he scanned the clearing for Lilly.

"Humphrey, Hi" Lilly yelled from on top of a hill.

He saw her and walked up the hill overlooking where Kate and Garth were going to get married.

"Wow Lilly you look amazing." Humphrey said astonished.

Lilly had her fur brushed perfectly and a Magenta flower in her hair.

"Thanks, you look very Handsome" Lilly said smiling.

"Thanks, so how is it going today?" Humphrey asked still staring at Lilly.

"Oh, the same thing. Kate is getting ready still and Garth seems to be waiting anxouisly." Lilly said.

"I thought so." Humphrey said.

He stared into Lilly's Magenta eyes.

"Your flower matches your eyes beautifully" Humphrey said.

Lilly blushed.

"I never thought you liked me a lot." Lilly said.

"Well I got something to say then." Humphrey said.

"And what is that?"Lilly asked leaning closer to Humphrey.

"I love you." Humphrey said smiling.

Lilly smiled hugely and got closer to Humphrey.

"Well then i'll show you what I think." Lilly said smiling.

Lilly leaned in and kissed Humphrey and Humphrey kissed and Lilly pulled away when they heard Winston tell everyone to silence.

Humphrey and Lilly watched Kate and Garth do the leaned onto Humphrey with her head on his chest. Kate and Garth kissed and everyone started clapping.

Humphrey and Lilly felt no pain to this for they found a new love.

Lilly and Humphrey clapped with everyone else then they danced with eachother. Garth and Kate danced. and other couples started to dance as well.

Humphrey stared into Lilly's eyes and Lilly stared in his.

"I've never been so happy." Lilly said smiling.

"Well your happiness will continue." Humphrey said back smiling.

Lilly smiled at this and kissed Humphrey again. Humphrey enjoed every second they did that. Lilly was pulled away and someone replaced was time to change.

"Hello Humphrey." Kate said.

Humphrey stared wide eyed at Kate.

"Not this again." Humphrey moaned.

"Listen Humphrey i'm sorry about everything." Kate said apoligizing.

"No, I dont want to hear it. You are happily married and I moved on so dont talk about it.I think I've found someone else." Humphrey said.

"It's Lilly aint it? I know it is. I thought you loved me Humphrey. Why do you got to break my heart." Kate said.

Humphrey let go and pulled away from Kate.

"No, YOU BROKE MY HEART! I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING BUT YOU USED ME TO GET BACK TO GARTH! SO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING ABOUT THAT! DON'T TRY TO RUIN MY NEW LIFE NOW! IVE MOVED ON AND YOU SHOULD TO!" Humphrey yelled.

Humphrey turned around and ran into the forest. He kept running with his blood boiling with anger. He ran into his den sat down.

"She wants to ruin my life. That's all just ruin my life. Well that ain't going to happen." Humphrey muttered to himself.

**AN: Tell me what you think of this new chapter. Pretty long in my opinion. Review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3: Love and Sadness

Chapter 3: Love and sadness

Humphrey's POV

"Humphrey. Wake up Humphrey." A familiar voice whispered.

Humphrey opened his eyes to be face to face with smiled down at him.

"Well, hello there."Humphrey said smiling.

Lilly backed up and sat down and Humphrey got up in a sitting position.

"What happened yesterday everyone seen you yell at Kate?" Lilly asked.

Humphrey remembered yesterday at the wedding.

"She is trying something and I am getting tired of her, Thats all." Humphrey answered.

Lilly looked down."Oh, well ok what you wanna do today." Lilly asked excitedly.

Humphrey thought for a second and remembered tonight is the moonlight howl.

"I think I know what" Humphrey said.

"Well, what is it?" Lilly begged.

"Will you go to the Moonlight Howl with me?" Humphrey asked.

"Of course!" Lilly squelled then jumped onto Humphrey pushing him on his back.

Humphrey felt joy run though his body.

"Ok, you can get off me now" Humphret said smiling.

Lilly thought for a second."Nah, I like this position." Lilly said.

"Well then, someone is thinking dirty."Humphrey said smiling.

"Yes, this girl is." Lilly said smiling down at Humphrey.

Kate's POV

Kate was laying down in front of her den crying. Eve heard and walked outside and sat next to her.

"What's the matter dear? Did Garth do something bad?" Eve asked.

"No it's Hu-mphrey." Kate sobbed.

"What did he do? Oh, is it about yesterday at the wedding. I need to have a talk with him about that." Eve said getting angry that Humphrey made her daughter cry.

"No, he doesn't love me anymore and I can't figure out who he is love with now." Kate said sitting up.

"Love is a powerful emotion and not to be played with. It can drive people insane." Eve said.

"I know that but it's like I am missing half of me. Now that Humphrey doesnt love me." Kate said.

Kate bowed her head. Eve gave her a hug.

"Tonights the moonlight howl, go have fun with some of your friends." Eve said.

"Yes mom, but have you seen Lilly?" Kate asked.

"I think she is seeing someone she has been hyper to leave and always happy." Eve said.

"I know that but do you know where she is?" Kate asked.

"No, no idea." Eve said.

Kate got up and started down the hill to try and cheer up.

Lilly's POV

"Alright Humphrey I got to go home now." Lilly said.

Humphrey sat up and looked out at the sky.

"Damn already sunset." Humphrey said.

"Yeah, see you tonight Humphrey." Lilly said smiling.

"See you tonight too." Humphrey said.

Humphrey and Lilly shared on last kiss before Lilly started walking home.

**AN: I don't know seemed a little boring. Hope you liked it though.**


	4. Chapter 4: Moonlight Howl

**Chapter 4: Moonlight Howl**

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey was ready for the Moonlight Howl and was waiting for Lilly. He paced back in forth waiting when a familiar wolf walked up the hill.

Humphrey looked up and saw Garth standing infront of him.

"Hey, Garth" Humphrey said.

"Hey Humphrey, what you doing here?" Garth asked.

"Just waiting for someone." Humphrey answered.

"Who?" Garth asked.

Humphrey at him then down the hill."You'll see soon enough." Humphrey answered.

"Yeah ok." Garth said sitting down.

"So how are you and Kate going?" Humphrey asked.

"Good, good just fine." Garth answered.

"Oh thats good." Humphrey said feeling as if how they were didnt matter as much as it used to.

Humphrey saw Kate come walking up the hill. Humphrey looked away and at Garth.

"Here comes your girl." Humphrey told him and continued looking for Lilly.

Garth got up and him and Kate went up the mountain with Kate looking back at Humphrey.

Humphrey saw Lilly come walking up the hill and Humphrey joged down to meet her.

"Hey, Lilly!" Humphrey said before walking beside her.

"Hey Humphrey!" Lilly said.

Humphrey looked at Lilly she had another Magenta flower in her hair and her hair was brushed again.

"Wow!" Humphrey exclaimed.

"You like what you see?" Lilly asked smiling.

"Yes I do." Humphrey breathed.

Lilly giggled and together they walked to a good place to howl together. They sat down and looked in eachother eyes.

"You ready?" Humphrey asked.

"As ready as i'll ever be." Lilly said smiling.

They started to howl. Their voices blending in perfect Harmony. They howled like there was no tomorrow. Everyone stopped and stared at Humphrey and Lilly listening to the most romantic duet. Kate and Garth realized that Humphrey's girlfriend was Lilly. Garth got up and left without looking back at Lilly and Humphrey. Kate got up and started running.

When Humphrey and Lilly finished they looked into eachothers was clapping for Lilly and Humphrey.

"You sounded amazing!" Humphrey said smiling bigger than he ever has.

"Same to you." Lilly said kissing Humphrey.

Kate's POV

Kate was lying down infront of a lake crying her heart out. She couldn't beleive that it was Lilly and Humphrey when Kate wanted it to be Humphrey and Kate.

"Why? How could I mess up everything between me and him?" Kate cried.

"I loved him. Without him I feel so suffocated like theres no reason to go on." Kate cried.

She stared down at her crushed reflection. Seeing that Humphrey was the only thing that could complete her.

Kate was devastated.

"He is my only love. No one in this world could ever replace him. But I destroyed his heart and now he moved on and is with Lilly." Kate whispered to herself.

Her tears coated her face.

"If only there was a way to take back everything." Kate whispered.

Her heart was crushed into a thousand peices and scattered.

"Humphrey..." Kate whispered one last time before passing out from the pain inside of her.

Garth's POV

"God damn that fucking omega!" Garth yelled punching a tree.

His paw was numb and he couldnt feel the blood leaking out of his paw.

"I'll kill him and hang him by a tree were everyone can see his bloodied self!" Garth yelled.

He started to bang his head against the rock wall in his den.

"Garth what's wrong?" Tony walking into the den.

Garth stopped what he was doing and sat down.

"Nothing..." Garth answered without looking at Tony.

"Something is wrong or else you wouldn't be bleeding our banging your head on the wall.

"Ugh, it's that Humphrey guy. When i'm going to tell Kate that i don't love her and I love Lilly. He is howling with her and I guess I lost control." Gath said looking up at Tony.

"Sometimes I don't know why you kids bother with love." Tony said to himself.

Tony sat down next to Garth .

"Listen just wait till Humphrey messes up majorly then when Lilly is not with him ask her." Tony said.

"Will it work?" Garth asked.

"Definetly, most girls out of pain say yes to anyone so they can be loved." Tony said.

I'll try it then." Garth said.

"Alright then good night Garth." Tony said walking over to his sleeping spot and layed down.

Garth didn't reply.

**AN: Did you like it? I hope you did I worked hard on this chapter! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Getting closer

Chapter 5: Getting closer...

Humphrey's POV

"Good morning Humphrey." Lilly whispered.

Humphrey opened his eyes and saw Lilly head laying on his chest and she was staring at him. Lilly smiled and tilted her head sideways.

"Good morning Lilly." Humphrey said smiling before kissing her.

"How did you sleep?" Lilly asked after they were done kissing.

"Good, how about you?" Humphrey asked back.

"Perfect!" Lilly answered happily.

Lilly snuggled closer to Humphrey. They stared into eachothers eyes.

"So what do you want to do today?" Humphrey asked.

Lilly thought for a second.

"Can we hang with Kate and Garth for a little bit. I mean she is my sister, so I should spend some time with her." Lilly said.

"Sure, whatever you want to do Lilly." Humphrey answered smiling.

Lilly stood up letting Humphrey get up. Together they walked outside and began to head to Lilly's parents den in search of Kate. They walked inside to see Eve and Winston worried expressions. Humphrey noticed this and his smile dropped from his face.

"What's wrong?" Humphrey asked beginning to get worried himself.

Winston let Lilly inside and stepped out with Humphrey.

"Come with we then we can talk about it." Winston said motioning Humphrey to follow.

Humphrey followed Winston down the hill and they stopped at the bottom of th hill. Winston turned to look at Humphrey.

"It's Kate she's gone missing. After the moonlight howl." Winston said.

"What?! I thought she was with Garth?" Humphrey said worried.

"She was until Garth left her and he went home. Kate must've tried to go home or she was stopped by someone." Winston answered.

"Then we have to find her." Humphrey said worrying Kate was probably dead.

"We have sent a search party out but you can try to help look for her." Winston said.

"Don't worry i'll find your daughter Winston, you can bet your life on it." Humphrey answered.

Unknown POV

A black wolf was carrying a small golden brown wolf to his den. The wolf was black with glowing white eyes and carried the golden brown wolf with no trouble. He kept moving wondering if the wolf he was carrying was alright. He stopped at a cave and entered setting the golden brown wolf down gently.

He shook her till she woke up. She looked at the wolf and screamed.

"Where am I?! Who are you?! What are you going to do to me?!" She wailed backing away.

He sat down opposite of her.

"Don't worry I aint going to hurt you, I only saw you passed out and was wondering what was wrong." He answered calmly.

The wolf calmed down a little.

"Oh, whats your name and whats wrong with your eyes.? The wolf asked.

" My name is Calm and nothing is wrong with my eyes." Calm answered.

"Calm is a very strange name does it resemble anything?" The wolf asked.

"Because I am so calm all the time the only emotion I can feel." Calm answered.

"Oh, anyways my name is Kate." Kate told Calm.

"Nice to meet you Kate and can you tell me whats the matter becuase it looks like you've been crying a lot lately." Calm asked.

Kate thought for a minute then told him everything from the wedding to the Moonlight Howl and when she left after the Moonlight Howl.

"I see. So you love this guy Humphrey." Calm said.

"Yes, so very much." Kate said.

"And he used to love you and now he is with Lilly? Which is your sister?" Calm asked.

"Yes." Kate answered.

"Hmmm. Love is a very powerful emotion." Calm said thinking.

"But I can help you get him back and Lilly with the Garth guy." Calm said.

"You can?! You would help me get Humphrey back?!" Kate asked surprised.

"Yes, just get me some of Humphrey's fur and some of Garth's and I can set it how you want it to be." Calm answered.

"I can do that easily!" Kate said smiling.

"Good, Jasper Park is that way." Calm said pointing east of their position.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kate said hugging Calm and running out of his den towards Jasper Park.

Calm looked after her.

"She reminds me of my Kate." Calm said looking after her.

**AN: Alright the next chapter! Sry I would've updated yesterday but I was so busy with over the weekend school work so I decided to skip school today and write this chapter. Alright tell me what you think of this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Fur?

Chapter 6: Fur?!

Kate's POV

Kate was walking through the forest to her den. Thinking about how she was to get some of his fur.

"Hmm. I could just yank it from his head." Kate thought.

"But, no that will hurt him." She whispered to herself.

She kept walking and soon walked into someone. Kate fell back and saw she walked into Lilly.

"Oh, i'm sorry Lilly. I wasn't paying attention." Kate said.

Lilly looked at Kate and her eyes grew.

"Kate!" Lilly yelled tackling her.

Lilly hugged her and got off.

"Where have you been?!" Lilly asked.

Kate got up.

"Nowhere just at the river." Kate answered.

"Oh, why were you there?" Lilly asked.

Kate began to walk again towards the hill where her den was. Lilly followed her.

"Oh, just because." Kate answered.

They walked up the hill and into the den where she saw Humphrey and Winston talking. Winston saw Kate and imediately ran up to her searching for wounds.

"Are you ok Kate?! Where have you been?!" Winston asked her worriedly.

"I was only at the river and fell asleep." Kate answered innocently staring at Humphrey.

Humphrey's POV

"Why is she staring at me like that? What is she thinking? Somethings not right." Humphrey thought in his head.

Humphrey felt someone brush against his side. He turned and saw Lilly standing next to him. Humphrey felt happy and he forgot Kate staring at him.

"Come on. Lets go outside Humphrey." Lilly said smiling up at him.

"Yeah sure." Humphrey agreed.

They began to walk outisde and Humphrey felt something tug at his fur.

"Oww" Humphrey whispered.

He looked back at Kate who was still talking to Winston about where she was and why didnt she come back home.

"Must've been my imagination." Humphrey thought.

Him and Lilly walked down the hill.

"Hey, Humphrey. Do you wan to go log sledding like you used to" Lilly asked.

Humphrey thought for a second.

"Yeah, sure lets go get my pals and we can." Humphrey answered.

They walked up the hill and saw Salty, Shakey, and Mooch already pulling at log sled to the edge. Salty saw Humphrey first.

"Hey Humphrey you arrived just in time man. Come on." Salty called out.

Shakey and Mooch looked over at Humphrey and Lilly.

"Sure, can Lilly come with us?" Humphrey called back.

"oooh, is she your girlfriend?" Shakey asked.

They laughed.

"Matter of fact, Yes she is." Humphrey answered.

They stopped laughing.

"Nice, come on then lets ride." Mooch called.

Humphrey and Lilly ran and jumped in front.

"Same as usual?" Humphrey asked.

"Same as usaul." They answered.

"Alright, Humphrey and them pushed off dowm the hill.

Lilly started to scream in excitement.

Humphrey saw a rock coming up.

"LEFT!" Humphrey yelled and everyone leaned their weight to the left.

They passed to rock and saw a ramp up ahead.

"Alright to that ramp. RIGHT!" Humphrey yelled.

Everyone leaned right dodging a log Humphrye didnt see ill a couple seconds before they wouldve hit it. They hit the ramp and soared into the air.

"HOLD ON! MOOCH HIT IT!" Humphrey yelled.

Everyone held on tight and Mooch jumped and hit the back of the log making them do 3 backflips before landing on the ground. The skidded and lurched to a stop.

Everyone was quiet.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Lilly yelled breaking the silence.

Everyone laughed.

"Damn. Mooch that was perfect!" Humphrey exclaimed.

Mooch smiled like a retard.

"Yes, it I am." Mooch said.

Salty and Shakey laughed again.

They stood laughing and pushing eachother.

**AN: How you like it? Good? Haha, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: It worked

Chapter 7: It worked

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey and Lilly were walking through the forest after the log sledding.

"That was so fun!" Lilly exclaimed laughing.

"Yeah, it was the best run we have ever done." Humphrey said laughing with her.

The leaves slightly waved in the wind and night time was falling down. They could hear Salty, Shakey, and Mooch laughing on their way home. Humphrey and Lilly stopped at a a lake where they began to watch the sunset. They stood side by side and watched.

Lilly turned to Humphrey and Humphrey faced her.

"I love you Lilly." Humphrey said kissing Lilly.

Lilly kissed back and she stopped to say she loved him to before continuing.

Garth's POV

"What do you want Garth?" A gruff voice asked.

"Yeah, why you call us here?" Another voice asked.

"I told you, I have a contract for you." Garth answered.

"Well what is it?" The gruff voice asked.

Garth turned to them. They stood in a dark room in an unknown area.

"I want you to break Humphrey. Leave him broken and close to death but do NOT kill him. Thats my job." Garth said smiling evily.

The wolves exchanged looks.

"Consider it done but wheres the reward?" The wolf asked.

"Once you do the job it will be here waiting for you." Garth said.

The wolves nodded and walked out the room leaving Garth alone.

Kate's POV

Kate was running full speed after finishing talking to her dad. Kate smiled to herself for she had a lock of Humphrey's fur. She saw the den coming up so she slowed to a jog. She entered the den and saw Calm sitting down infront of a fire. Kate froze for she saw a pot of boiling water.

"How the hell did you do this?" Kate asked astonished.

Calm opened his eyes and looked up at Kate.

"Easy." He simply said.

"O...K... Then." Kate said back.

Kate sat down in front and handed Calm the fur.

"Here, this is Humphrey's fur." Kate said smiling.

Calm extended his paw and Kate dropped the fur into it. He studied it then looked up at Kate.

"I'll be back." Calm said getting up and walking into another room.

Kate waited patiently and listened for anything in the room, but no sound except the crackle of the fire and the excitement of her heart racing. Kate walked outside in the cool wind. He fur slightly waved in the wind. She heard a noise of someone walking then a explosion. Kate spun around and saw smoke from the room Calm was in.

"Are you alright?" Kate asked worried.

She saw a shadow walk out of the smoke. Then gasped.

"How do I look?" Calm asked.

Kate stared wide eyed.

"Oh. My. God. " She gasped.


	8. Chapter 8: Heartbreak

Chapter 8: Heartbreak

Kate's POV

"You- Your Humphrey!" Kate exclaimed shockingly.

Calm looked at himself and back at Kate.

"It worked." Calm said in Humphrey's voice.

"And you sound like him!" Kate said again shocked.

Calm laughed Humphrey's laugh and looked at Kate. He walked past Kate and stopped at the exit.

"Don't worry a little heartbreak won't hurt." Calm said in Humphrey's voice.

Kate watched him exit and sat down breathlessly.

"Oh my god.' She said again.

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey finally was seperate from Lilly and was drinking water from the lake when he heard cracking of sticks behind him. He stopped drinking and turned around scanning the brush.

"Hmmm." Humphrey thought to himself.

"I guess it's nothing." He said turning around and drinking some more before a pain erupted from his side. Humphrey fell to his knees he felt another pain on his back.

Humphrey tried to scream in pain but someone was keeping his mouth shut. Humphrey struggled to break free from the wolves. He kicked one and heard him cry out. Then his vision started to blur.

Humphrey felt a stabbing pain in his stomach. Then a huge pain in his head and he was out.

Calm's POV

Calm was walking through the forest looking for Lilly wen he was tackled by a white wolf.

"Humphrey!" Lilly yelled out hugging calm.

Calm pushed her off and stood up.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing it's just we aren't like right for eachother." Calm said in Humphey's voice getting down to business.

Lilly eruptly shot up.

"What do you mean?!" Lilly asked.

"I mean we can't be together. There is someone else I love." Calm said in Humphrey voice .

This seemed to hit Lilly like a bullet.

"What?!" Lilly choked out. "But I thought we had something?" Lilly choked out again.

"Well, I guess we didn't" Calm said.

Tears began to well up in Lilly's eyes.

"Please...No, please don't leave me..." Lilly begged sitting down and beginning to cry.

"I'm sorry." Calm said turning from the now crying Lilly and walking away.

Calm felt something grab his leg.

"No please... Humphrey don't leave me... I love you Humphrey, I really do... Your the only person I felt so close to being with..." Lilly begged tears streaking her face.

Calm started to feel bad for what he was doing. He did one last tug and pulled from Lilly and ran away. Lilly was crying uncontrollably behind him.

Garth's POV

Garth was walking through the forest when he heard someone crying loudly. He walked towards the sound and saw Lilly laying onthe floor crying. He quickly ran to her side and helped her up.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"Humphrey left me!" Lilly choked out tears streaming uncontrollably.

Garth hugged her and started to comfort her.

"It's ok Lilly. I'm here." He said soothingly.

"I want Humphrey!" Lilly screamed crying still.

Garth remembered what his father told him.

"Love is a powerful emotion, something not to be played with." Ran through Garth's mind.

He kept hugging Lilly trying to stop her from crying.

Kate's POV

She heard someone come walking into the den. She turned and saw Humphrey walk in.

"There it's done!" He yelled walking past Kate and sitting down.

"What happened?" Kate asked worried.

Calm looked up at her.

"I broke a girls heart so much there probably isn't anyway to repair! That's what happened!" Calm yelled.

"Where was Humphrey?" Kate asked.

Calm angrily looked up at her.

"IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT! IS THAT HUMPHREY! WELL I DIDN'T SEE HIM TRY CHECKING WHERE HE LIVES!" Calm yelled.

Kate winced and ran out looking for Lilly. She needed to comfort her or try to.

**AN: Emotional chapter. What you think? I hope you enjoyed. Lol I bet some of your shed some tears.**


	9. Chapter 9: selfish selfish selfish

Chapter 9: selfish selfish selfish.

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey felt pain course through his body everytime his heart beat which was racing. He tried to move but the pain was to great so he stayed were he was, laying on a stone cold floor in a dark room. He heard someone walk in their footsteps echoeing across the room. Humphrey saw a golden brown wolf come walking through and started towards the other exit.

"h-e-l-p." Humphrey choked out pain coursing through him when he spoke.

The wolf stopped and turned around.

"He-lp." Humphrey said again pain coursing through him again.

His body was burning with the pain.

"Humphrey!" Kate yelped running towards him.

She slid next to him and kneeled next to him.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Kate asked worry was genuine in her voice.

Humphrey tried to say something but couldn't find his voice.

"Whe-res L-illy?" Was all he could manage right now.

Kate yelled for help and gently picked Humphrye up and put him on her back. Humphrey yelped in pain. Kate walked out of the cave and started through the forest. Humphrey couldn't hear anything and his vision was blurred from all the pain. His vision slowly faded into darkness and he put his head dow and closed his eyes.

Lilly's POV

Lilly was laying in her den thinking of what Humphrey said to her when Garth walked in. He walked to Lilly and sat next to her.

"You alright?" He asked trying to cheer her up.

"No. I am not alright. I want Humphrey back." Lilly said looking away from Garth.

She heard Garth try to put is paw on her arm but she pushed him away. Garth understood and got up and walked out the den leaving her alone.

Lilly thought of all the fun things Humphrey and her did together and the nights they spent watching the stars and the log sledding. She cried to want those things to come back. For Humphrey to come back.

"You know what. He might still have feelings but just wanted a little time away to maybe think about everything." Lilly said to herself.

She could barely believe it herself. So she layed there and cried. She heard Kate's howl come through the forest, a howl of trouble.

Lilly got up and raced out the den searching for Kate. She saw she wasn't the only one she saw her mom and dad running beside her and Garth and Tony were behind them. When they got to the place Kate was they saw she was carrying Humphrey. They saw Humphrey look up and then his head fell. Kate put him down and tried waking him up. Eve emediately kicked into healer mode and began tending the wounds. Lilly looked at everyone's worried faces then her eyes fell on Garth who had a smirk on his face. He saw her looking at him and dropped the smile. Lilly turned back to Humphrey and Eve.

"Is he going to be ok?" Lilly asked worried.

"I don't know Lilly. I don't know." Eve answered.

Lilly saw Humphrey flinch and his mouth opened. Lilly guessed he spoke but could hear. Eve put her ear next to his mouth and listened. Everyone was quiet.

Eve looked at Kate then Lilly.

"He said he's sorry to both of you." Eve said.

Lilly ran up to Humphrey and kneeled beside him. Lilly tried hugging him but he yelped in pain so Lilly didn't hug him. Tony gently pushed Lilly away and picked Humphrey up and set him on his back. He cried out but otherwise didnt move. Together they all walked back home. Eve, Tony, and Winston went into the healers den and Garth went back home. Lilly and Kate where left in the den.

They stood away from eachother in silence. Finally Kate decided to break it.

"Lilly i'm sorry for what happened between you and Humphrey. It was a selfish mistake and I feel bad for it." Kate said all at once.

Lilly was shocked. She looked at Kate.

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked.

"I took fur from Humphrey and had some guy transform into Humphrey to break up with you so I can get him cause I love him so much. Then I must've broke Humphrey's heart and he beat himself up for it. Then i put you through what i've been through. It was all a terrible mistake and I am truly sorry for it. Will you forgive me?" Kate asked looking near crying.

"Why would you do such a thing to your own sister Kate?" Lilly asked stunned.

"I don't know Lilly. I was so selfish and now I will pay for it. I'm so sorry." Kate said crying.

Lilly was never the violent type but she smacked Kate across her face.

"I CAN'T BELEIVE YOU DID THAT!" Lilly yelled before storming out the den and into the healer den.

Kate was left back in the den crying and sorry for what she did to Humphrey and Lilly.


	10. Chapter 10:Healer

Chapter 10: Healer.

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey was laying on a mat of straw with two wolves looking over him. He couldn't tell who they were due to the sheer pain and his vision blurry. He could hear them whispering back and forth. Something about having to remove something from my body. He thought about it then felt a searing pain in his side. Humphrey let out a scream and struggled against the wolf holding him down.

"Humphey calm down, we need to get it out." The wolf said trying to sooth Humphrey.

Humphrey tried to calm down but the pain was to intense for him. He heard someone walk in.

"Move I got this just hold him down." The wolf said.

He had a gruff voice and Humphrey could see his eyes glowed a white color.

"Is that you doctor?" The wolf holding Humphrey down asked.

"Haha, yeah it's me but to the business at hand." The doctor said.

He felt something sharp stab into him and then his body felt numb. He couldn't fell the pain but he could see the doctor taking something out of Humphrey and then began to seal the wound. He could see the doctor more clearly now, he was pitch black with glowing white eyes and had a very calm look to him. He saw Humphrey staring at him.

"Does my appearance, unerve you?" The doctor asked.

"No, it's just I never seen you before." Humphrey said.

"Ah, yes well my name is Dr. Calm, and I help people with their problems." Dr. Calm said.

"haha, calm. What a funny name." Humphrey said laughing retardely.

Calm looked at Eve and the other wolf.

"Maybe the stuff I gave him made him happy." Dr. Calm said smiling.

Humphrey had a huge smile on his face and was looking around like he was a retard.

looked back Humphrey.

"Or mabye he is high." Dr. Calm said laughing.

Lilly's POV

Lilly watched some of the operation before she saw another wolf walk in. Then she walked out. She was looking at the night sky when she saw Garth sneaking away from his den. Lilly watched him.

"What the heck is he doing?" Lilly whispered to herself.\

Lilly began to stealthy follow him into the forest. She kept behind him but at a safe distance. She followed him for about 5 mins . When she saw two other wolves waiting for him.

Lilly hid behind a bush.

"Hey, Garth weres our pay?" The bigger wolf asked.

"Yeah, wheres the pay?" The littler one mocked.

Garth backhanded the smaller one.

"Shut up. Heres your pay. Good job, I see that Humphrey is in complete pain." Garth said.

Lilly gasped. She just heard that Garth sent those wolves on Humphrey and Kate had some guy to turn into Humphrey to break up with me.

Lilly got up to sneak away but before she wa completely out of sight she heard some yell "GET HER!" and Lilly took off at full speed back to the pack.

Lilly ran through the forest with 3 angry wolves behind her.

"HELP!" Lilly yelled at the top of her lungs.

She hoped someone heard.

Suddenly she saw Humphrey next to her.

"Oww. Whats wrong?" Humphrey asked.

Humphrey looked behind him and saw 2 wolves chasing them.

"Wait I know them!" Humphrey said.

Humphrey turned to Lilly.

"Run! Run till you get to your den." Humphrey yelled.

Then he disapeared and Lilly was full of energy and a burst of speed. She broke from the forest and up the hill into her den.

She collapsed on the ground. She saw Winston above her.

"Whats wrong Lilly?" Winston asked worried.

Lilly looked up at him.

"Garth... Sent two wolves...After Humphrey... I saw him pay them...For beating Humphrey down..." Lilly breathed before passing out.


	11. Chapter 11: Garth's mistake

Alright next chapter. I'm on an Ipad doing this XD.

Chapter 11: Garth's mistake

Lilly's POV

"it's alright Lilly, we will take care of Garth but you need to get some rest ok" Winston said looking down at Lilly .

Lilly got to her feet and hugged her dad.

"thank you daddy." Lilly said then walked to her bed and laid down.

Winston's POV

He watched Lilly fall asleep then ordered hutch and cando to watch over then. He walked down the hill and towards Tony's den. He stopped at the entrance way.

" Tony get up we need to talk." Winston called.

" What could it possibly be Winston?" Tony asked getting up and stretching.

Tony walked outside with Winston.

"looks like you son had a busy time today." Winston said angrily.

"what about my son?What did he do?" Tony asked.

Winston motioned for tony to follow and they both walked to the healers den. Winston showed tony Humphrey who laying on a cot bandaged.

" What happen to him?" Tony asked.

" you son that's what, he sent wolves after Humphrey to kill him but, looks like they wanted him to suffer more." Winston said.

" I don't get it. Garth would never do something Like this." tony said confused.

At that second two wolves walked in carrying two other wolves. Winston and tony turned there attention to them.

" we were jumped by two wolves running away" a black wolf with green eyes said.

"who were they?" Winston asked.

"Garth and some other girl." he answered .

"send our best alphas after them and bring them back alive." Winston ordered.

"yes sir." he answered.

The other wolf set the wounded wolves down next to Humphrey and ran out to capture Garth.

"oh my god what happened to Garth ?" tony asked himself.

"I don't know Tony." Winston answered.

Winston and Tony looked after the alphas running we're Garth escaped from. They watched until they disappeared into the forest.


	12. Chapter 12: THE CHASE!

Chapter 12: The chase.

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey was sitting up on the cot taking off the plant bandages he wore. When he heard a familiar wolf walk in. He looked up at the Doctor guy that helped him. His eyes seemed to glow even more today. He always creeps Humphrey out. The doctor sat down next to Humphrey.

"So where you think you're going Humphrey?" Calm asked.

Humphrey looked at him then continued taking the bandages off.

"I'm going to be with Lilly today." Humphrey answered taking off the last bit of bandage.

The doctor stared at him his white eyes suddenly looked like he was looking into his head.

"That's kinda creepy doc." Humphrey said getting up, he felt a tiny bit of pain.

The doctor stood up.

"I'm sorry, by the way you seem to have recovered quickly." The doctor exclaimed.

Humphrey nodded.

"Yeah, it seems so." Humphrey said.

He walked out the den and continued up the hill. The doctors eyes followed him till he walked into Lilly's den.

Garth's POV

Garth and a brownish wolf were running through the forest trying to escape the pursuers that were at their tail. Garth dodged trees and and jumped over bushes. The wolves started to get farther and farther away from Garth. The wolf with Garth looked at him.

"And why am I having to help you again Garth?" Asked the wolf.

"Because they will think there are two deadly wolves, Claw." Answered Garth.

Claw nodded and kept running beside saw a train coming by.

"Hmmm. That's it!" Garth yelled looking at Claw.

"Cut left and lose the your scent then go back home. I'll see you guys later." Garth said.

Claw nodded and turned left running away from Garth and through the forest. Garth saw a open cart and he ran faster towards it got to the track and jumped into the cart landing on his feet. He saw the pursuing wolves stop and look after him. He turned around and was punched in the face. Garth fell back and out the cart. He hit the ground and rolled. He felt his bones crack in his legs. HE rolled and rolled then finally stopped.

"Owww." Was all he could manage as the pain vibrated through his entire body. His body felt like it was on fire. He couldn't move and when he tried he felt like explosions were going off in his body. He felt someone grab him and he screamed cause it felt like he was shot.

"Wow, nice job Hutch." The wolf holding Garth said.

"Sorry, he was on the train and couldn't resist." Hutch said.

"Well at least we got him. Lets take him back to the pack." Candu said picking the screaming Garth up and setting him on his back.

Hutch and the wolf followed Candu.

Lilly's POV

Lilly woke up face to face with Humphrey who was smiling down at her.

"Well hello there. How long have you been here watching me?" Lilly asked looking up at Humphrey.

Lilly was laying on her back looking at Humphrey who was behind her head looking down at her. In Lilly's eyes Humphrey was upside down.

"A couple minutes." Humphrey said smiling.

"Creeper." Lilly joked smiling back at Humphrey.

Humphrey kissed her and Lilly kissed back.

"I take that back." Lilly laughed and kissed him again.

Kate's POV

Kate watched Humphrey and Lilly. She was sad and very much alone. She wished it was Kate and Humphrey, but no I fucked it all up. I hurt both of them and now have to live with it. Theres got to be something else I can do to be with Humphrey and not hurt either one of them.

Kate got up and started walking to the exit of the den.

"Hey Kate whats wrong?" Lilly asked before Kate made it out.

Kate stopped and slowly turned to Humphrey and Lilly.

"Leaving..." She growled before turning back and walking out.

Lilly and Humphrey stared after her.

Kate started walking where Humphrey and Kate got off the train. She heard it and started running when she reached the forest. She made it to the clearing and saw the train in the distance. The wind started blowing really hard and the sky was a dark grey. A storm was coming. The wind whipped her hair in her face and she couldn't hold back the tears. She was leaving jasper and never coming back.

Her tears soaked her face as they streamed uncontrollably down. She remembered the night she and Humphrey first howled at the moon together on the train. It brought back when Marcel said we had to repopulate. She thought it sounded nice now but them it wasn't. Then she remembered how Humphrey risked his life to Save hers. He took the pain of me biting his tail. Then the cub and Humphrey playing was so cute, she thought of having kids with Humphrey then. Then the ride down the mountain when they was escaping the bear.

Finally getting to the part where Humphrey stood over Kate and let the caribou hit him instead of Kate. He protected her with his life, he just threw it to protect her.

Kate cried and cried. Because she knew everything she wanted with Humphrey would never come true. Then she heard someone come out of the bushed behind her.

Kate turned around and saw Humphrey. Kate hair whipped crazily in the wind.

"Kate what are you doing?" Humphrey asked taking a step towards Kate.

"I told you. I'm leaving" Kate cried backing away from Humphrey.

"No, please don't leave. This is where you belong."Humphrey said trying to reason with her.

Kate heard the train's horn go off.

"No, not anymore." Kate said backing towards the track.

Humphrey took a step forward to Kate.

"Please, Kate don't leave. I'm here still." Humphrey said.

"Is that so. Well, here's what you said to in my words to you. I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD LIFE WITH LILLY!Now the rest will be me. I loved you Humphrey and I still do and I always will. I cant live without you. Every time i look in water at my reflection half of me is missing! I cry myself to sleep every night! I can't eat or feel happiness. Your my only true love and Garth is Lilly's. How I know this is because she told me. Me and Garth marriage was a forced one. When I said i loved Garth, I LIED!" Kate yelled tears streaming down her face.

Kate backed up from the shocked Humphrey.

"So you loved me back all this time?" Humphrey answered.

"Yes, I did" Kate answered.

But at that moment the train came by and Kate turned and jumped into the cart. Kate looked at the cart, she smelt her's and Humphrey's scent still. It was the same cart they came back home in. Kate layed down in the spot where she slept last time and looked outside. It started to rain and lightning kept flashing across the sky. Suddenly everything outside stopped and the train was crossing a bridge over looking water and then the full moon shining.

Kate sat up. Then she saw Humphrey at the door. He looked at Kate.

"Come on! Howl at the moon with me!" Humphrey urged.

He started to howl, Kate walked next to Humphrey and sat down. They started howling together. When they finished Kate opened her eyes and Humphrey was gone and it was pouring again.

"Just my imagination..." Kate cried laying down. She started crying her heart out.


	13. Chapter 13: Heartbroken

Chapter 12: Heartbroken

Garth's POV

Garth awoke in a dark den he opened his eyes but all he could see was darkness. He got up and walked around hitting his head on the walls.

"Damn, its a holding den." Garth muttered.

He thought for a second.

"What, did I do to be in one of these?" He asked himself.

He heard the boulder blocking the entrance being pushed aside and light flooded into the den along with clean oxygen. Garth breathed in and out inhaling and exhaling over and over. He was suddenly wretched out of the den and put on a stone about 10 meters away from the holding den. He was thown on it and two large wolves held his arms. He looked around him at 4 wolves. Winston, Tony, Eve, and another elder wolf.

Garth knew what was going on.

"Oh, god please help me." He whispered to himself.

Lilly's POV

She was alone watching Garth's trial from on top a mountain, overlooking the valley. She couldnt hear the conversation but she could see that Garth was worried.

"Serves him right" She said but as she watched she remembered her feelings for him. She eased up a little.

"No im with humphrey." Lilly said smiling.

Lilly laughed at herself and looked back down at the trial. She saw Garth looking at her. No couldnt be looking he doesnt know im here. She didnt seem covinced cuase it looks like hes staring straight at me. She watched Garth smile then go back to the trial.

Lilly was losing it. She was falling for Garth.

Garth's POV

"Garth, you are sentenced to death!" Winston announced.

They wolves picked Garth and up and one of them was about to slit his throat.

"WAIT!" Garth yelled.

They froze and Winston stared at Garth.

"What?" Winston asked.

"I challenge you to a duel for my freedom. If I win im set free if I lose I die." Garth said.

Winston looked at the others.

"Alright I bring out Hutch to do it then." Winston said.

Hutch walked out from behind winston and the other and approached Garth. The wolves let go of garth and ran to the edge. Garth and Hutch began to circle eachother.

"I will enjoy killing you." Hutch growled.

Garth snickered.

"Good luck tattoo face." Garth said.

Bad joke he thought, man that Humphrey can make jokes and I cant. Hutch charged at Garth. Garth sidestepped and came back with a punch in the side. Hutch buckled but got back up and snarled at Garth.

"Why so vicous? Garth asked Hutch.

Hutch lost it and went total berserk. Swinging at garth and trying to bite him. 3 minutes of him swinging at Garth. garth got his opening and punched Hutch in the stomach then finished him off with a swift kick to the face. Knucking hutch backwards into a nearby stone in the ground.

"ok then hes out." Garth said.

He turned to Winston and everyone else.

"Your free to go." Winston said.

Kate's POV

Kate was laying on the train at the door looking out at the rain. The storm has not eased up at all, and it seemed to be getting worse. Kate kept thinking about Humphrey and her home.

"They are probably freaking out right now" she thought to herself.

She couldn't beleive SHE was leaving jasper, but here she was on the train far away. She kept images of Humphrey beside her and walking away. She saw his hurt face that day when she announced to the pack she was getting married to unite them. She regretted that day so very much. She thought she saw Humphrey running next to the train.

She stuck her head out the window and saw Humphrey running beside the train.

"Humphrey what are you doing?!" Kate yelled at him.

Humphrey looked at her.

"I wanted..To tell you..That..I love you Kate..." Humphrey yelled back gasping.

Kate ears perked up and a smile crossed her face.

"You do?" Kate yelled back asking.

"YES..Please jump off the train..So we can talk..Better." Humphrey yelled back to Kate.

Kate prepared to jump out. She took one last look at Humphrey and Jumped out. Suddenly she felt something hard hit her whole left side and she blacked out.

Humphrey's POV

Humphrye was shocked at what just happened.

"KATE!" Humphrey yelled running to Kate.

He slid next to her and picked her head up in his hands.

"Oh my god! Kate please dont be dead!" Humphrey yelled.

He put his ear to her chest but didnt hear the pump of her heart. He checked if she was breathing and she wasnt. He began to cry, the rain soaking him and Kate. He screamed at the sky. He kept asking Kate to come back. he finally started to cry his heart out, he felt as if he was torn into tiny peices and scattered.

He felt somone grab his shoulder. Humphrey looked up at a black wolf with glowing white eyes. The doc was looking down at him.

"Can..You..Help her?" Humphrey asked choking through his tears.

The doc sat down next to Humphrey and studied kate as if he was looking through her.

"Turn around." The doctor ordered.

Humphrey did as he was told. Seconds later the doc picked kate up on his back.

"Will she be ok?" Humphrey asked.

"I dont know yet we have to wait and see." The doc said.

Him and humphrey started walking back to the pack. Humphrey scared to death about Kate


	14. Chapter 14:Broken bones?

Chapter 14:Broken bones!?

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey was sitting in the healers den watching the doctor examine Kate. He seemed to be looking through her with some type of X-ray, he put his paw on Kate's left side and felt it. Humphrey sat watching worried about Kate.

"A few broken bones and her rib cage is broken. Nothing major i've dealt with this before."He said still feeling her side.

He stopped dead at the ribe cage and felt it throughly.

"Well that's not good." He muttered to himself.

"Whats not good?!" Humphrye asked getting up.

The doc looked at him.

"Well it seems one of ribs are broken to a point that it is inches away from Kate's heart. If I try to move it back into place it will puncture Kate's heart making her bleed to death from the inside. Humphrey stood shocked and beyond worried.

"Inches!?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes but with the curve of it on the left of it if I move it, it will-" Humphrey cut him off.

"I know, I know, I know!" Humphrey said.

At this moment Winston and Eve came running through the healers den door and next to Kate pushing Humphrey aside. Humphrey watched them.

Eve looked up at the doc.

"Will she be ok?!" Eve asked worry genuine in her voice.

" I dont know yet I have to move the bones back in place and enject her with this to make the bones repair itself." THe doc said pulling out a bottle from behind him.

Winston was frozen staring down at Kate scared she will die. Humphrey sat next to Winston. Winston looked at him and jumped on him.

"YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU STARTED THIS WHOLE MESS! NOW SHE'S GONE AND ALMOST KILLED HERSELF! NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Winston hollered choking Humphrey.

Humphrey tried to break free but winston was stronger. Eve joined in the help and pulled Winston off of Humphrey. Humphrye laid there gasping.

"Humphrey leave!" Even said but at that moment the all froze for the heard something faint.

"Humphrey..." Said someone.

Humphrey looked up at Kate and sat next to her. Kates paw outstretched to grab Humphrey's paw. Her eyes were barely opened.

"Humphrey..." She said again.

Humphrey leaned in.

"Im here Kate." He whispered in Kates ear.

"I..Love...You.." Kate gasped before closing her eyes and leaning her head back. Kate's paw fell beside her.

The doc's eyes widened.

"NOW! NOW! NOW! We have to move the bone into place or else there is no bringing her back!" The doc yelled.

THe doc moved next to Kate and took out tools from who knows where. Humphrey couldnt watch as he set to work.

5 mins later

"Humphrey I need you help" The doc said.

Humphrey got up and stood next to the doc.

"I got the heart. Just move that bone into place." The doc said calmly.

Humphrey started to move Kate's ribe cage bone back into place.

"Not to fast. Nice and easy." The doc said.

Humphrey did as he was told and finally got it into place. Humphrey let go and stood back as the doc put an ointment on Kate's wound sealing it in seconds. He then made Kate drink some liquid that woke her up from her sleep.

"Humphrey hold her down!" The doc yelled.

Humphrey held Kate down as she screamed. Eve and Winston watched horrified.

"This will make you better I promise Kate." Humphrey said trying to soothe Kate.

The doc made Kate drink an entire bottle of another liquid.

"That will make her bones repair itself." The doc said.

Humphrey held her down and the doc helped as she screamed louder of her bones started to repair. She struggled and fought to escape.

"Kate stay calm this will make you better. I promise after this you'll be fine." Humphrey said trying to soothe Kate.

After none of this worked Humphrey could think of nothing else but. Humphrey kissed Kate trying to soothe her and it worked. Kate stopped struggling and calmed down. She seemed to be enjoying it. Humphrey kept it up for a whole 10 minutes.

Kate's bones were fully repaired and she was sleeping soundlessly. Humphrey, the doc, Eve, and Winston stood outside talking.

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you humphrey" Winston said apoligizing.

"It's ok i've been tried to kill many times before." Humphrey said eyeing Eve.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all." Humphrey said looking away.

Humphrey looked at the doc.

"She'll be fine won't she?" Humphrey asked.

"Of course. She will be as good as she was last. Physical wise." The doc said.

"Good." Humphrey said looking at Kate who was sleeping.

**AN: Sorry ive been busy lately with school. Tell me what you think of this chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15: The way it should be

Chapter 15: The way it should be.

Lilly's POV

Lilly and Garth were talking on a mountain Lilly liked to call rabit poo mountain. They were walking through down the mountain on the way home.

"So Lilly can I ask you a question?" Garth asked walking next to Lilly.

"You just did." Lilly joked looking at Garth.

Garth chuckled.

"But yes you can." Lilly said.

"Well remember when you and Humphrey broke up?" Garth started.

"Wait, that was a trick. Kate wanted to have Humphrey so she got someone else do to it for her." Lilly said.

Garth stopped and Lilly turned around to face him.

"So you guys are still a thing?" Garth asked.

"Yes, we are." Lilly said walking again not telling Garth that she wanted to be with him.

"Well, I wanted to tell you I love you." Garth said after Lilly.

Lilly stopped dead and turned around." Really?" Lilly asked smiling.

"Is this real enough?" Garth asked kissing Lilly.

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey woke up to a smiling person in his face. He blinked a couple of times and saw Kate smiling down at him.

"Good morning!" Kate said happily.

Humphrey looked around, he was in the healers den laying next to where Kate slept last night.

"Good morning Kate." Humphrey said smiling back.

Kate hugged Humphrey and helped him to his feet. At that moment Lilly and Garth walked in.

"Hey guys." Humphrey said walking towards them.

"Hey Humphrey, uh I got to tell you something." Lilly said.

"Same." Humphrey said thinking of telling her he loved Kate.

"You first." Humphrey said.

Lilly nodded."Well, i'm in love with Garth and I want to be with him." Lilly said smiling nervously as Humphrey.

Humphrey nodded." I wanted to tell you i'm in love with Kate." Humphrey said.

"Oh really well I guess that we got this settled." Garth said breaking the awkward silence.

Everyone laughed.

"Well, me and Garth got some plans so we'll see ya'll around." Lilly said smiling and together her and Garth left.

Humphrey looked at Kate who was already looking at him.

"What you wanna do?" Humphrey asked.

"I think I know what." Kate said pulling Humphrey behind her while she walked out the den.

Humphrey followed Kate for a while through the forest where he thought she would lose her. They stopped at a waterfall.

"Where we going?" Humphrey asked.

"Shut up and follow." Kate playfully said to Humphrey.

"Yes ." Humphrey joked.

Kate laughed and walked though the waterfall. Humphrey stopped at it and tried to look inside. Then Kate's paw shot through the waterfall and grabbed Humphrey pulling him into a cave behing the waterfall.

Humphrey got off the ground.

"Thanks for the new bruise." Humphrey said.

"aww, i'm so sorry." Kate said gently hugging Humphrey.

Humphrey smiled. "It's ok, but you owe me." Humphrey said.

"Then i'll pay it off now." Kate said gently pushing Humphrey on his back.

"I think I know where this is going." Humphrey said sniling up at Kate.

"I think you do." Kate said climbing on top of Humphrey smiling down at him.

Calm's POV

He stood in his den watching Lilly, Garth, Humphrey, and Kate. He had gave Kate what she wanted and made it to where everyone is happy.

"My work here is done." He said grabbing the orb in which showed him what the four lovers where doing.

He walked through the den and into another room. He looked at the black swirling portal he made a couple minutes ago. He took one last look around and stepped into the portal.

**AN: Like this chapter? Tell me what you think. I worked last night on this and just updated it.**


	16. Chapter 16: Right wedding Part 1

Chapter 16: The right wedding!Part 1.

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey woke up to Kat gently shaking him.

"Humphrey get up." Kate whispered in his ear.

"Why, five more minutes." Humphrey whispered putting his paws over his head.

He heard Kate walk away, and he assumed she started to drift back to sleep when Ice cold water was flung onto him. Humphrey shot up.

"COLD, COLD, COLD! HUmphrey yelped now wide awake.

"Hahaha now you'll get up when I tell you." Kate laughed.

"NOT FUNNY! THAT WAS COLD!" Humphrey shouted.

Kate's smile disapeared. She rubbed against Humphrey.

"I'm so sorry, I wont do it again." Kate said apoligizing gently rubbing his side.

Humphrye's anger left him.

"It's Ok Kate. So what you want me up for anyways?" Humphrey asked looking at the waterfall blocking the outside.

"Well of course it's our wedding along with Lilly's." Kate said smiling cheerfully.

Humphrey's eyes shot open. He thought of the last wedding "Great another wedding..." He thought in his head.

"Oh right I forgot." He said laughing.

"Now come on we need to get ready, see you at the wedding!" Kate said walking away and ran through the waterfall on the side.

Humphrey walked straight towards the waterfall to the outside.

"Great just leave me BE-HIND!" Humphrey shouted walking through the water fall and into the lake.

He started drifting away he layed on his back floating in the water. He stared up at the sky.

"Cold..." He muttered annoyed that he keeps getting soaked.

He drifted on and on soon he grabbed onto the edge and climbed out. He shook his fur getting most of the water off him then started walking home to get ready.

Garth's POV

Garth said he goodbye to Lilly before she left for home to get ready for the wedding. He kissed her and she left. He wondered what Humphrey was doing. Now that Garth has Kate he was perfectly ok with Humphrey but he still liked to call him coyote.

"Garth, you gonna stand there watching after Lilly or are you gonna get ready?" Tony said walking into the den.

"Oh yeah of course." Garth said .

He started to walk out but Tony stopped him before he made it out.

"I need to talk to you Garth." Tony said.

"About what?" Garth asked.

Tony sat down and looked his son in the eyes.

"Why would you send two killer wolves after Humphrey while he was with lilly in the first place?" Tony asked.

Garth froze and his blood turned to ice.

"Um, well its hard to explain." Garth said stuttering a little.

"No its not." Tony said.

Garth knew his father wouldnt let him out until he told him. Garth saw it in his eyes.

"I did it so I could be with Lilly. That's why." Garth said looking down.

"I understand. But why didnt you just wait for Humphrey to mess up?" Tony asked.

"Becuase I didnt want to wait." Garth said.

He saw Tony open his mouth to ask something but Garth pushed past him and went to get ready for the wedding.

Tony's POV

Tony looked after his son which was walking away .

"Kids these days, always messing up and shit like that." Tony said laughing.

"WHy do they even bother with love?" Tony asked himself laughing.

**Im going to put the wedding into to parts ok so yea. Tell me what u think! I cant think straight at the moment so yea lol XD.**


	17. Chapter 17: The right wedding Part 2

Chapter 17: The Right Wedding. Part 2.

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey paced back and forth waiting for the wedding to start. He was pacing at the wedding area watching as people began to sow up for the wedding. He saw Garthemerge from the forest and slowly walked to Humphrey.

"Hey Humphrey." Garth saud when he made in to him.

"Hey Garth." Humphrey said.

Humphrey stopped pacing and sat down.

"You seem eager." Garth said watching Humphrey scanning the forest over and over.

Humphrey looked at Garth.

"Yeah, I can't wait."Humphrey laughed.

Garth laughed with him.

"Yeah, me neither i've been waiting for this for a long time." Garth said seaching the forest for Lilly.

The wedding area was filled and everyone from both packs were present.

"Well looks like it's starting." Humphrey said standing up.

Garth got up and walked behind Humphrey stopping about 5 feet from the wedding rock. Which was in the middle of a huge valley. Humphrey stood on the left side of it and finally saw Kate make her way away from Eve, Winston and Lilly. Kate's fur was brushed and it seemed to glow a brilliant gold in the sunlight. She had a flower in her hair but Humphrey couldn't see the color of it.

Kate walked up and stopped in front of Humphrey. The crowd was silent.

"You want to start this or should I?" Humphrey whispered asking Kate.

"We'll start together." Kate answer smiling.

They started together first, accepting eachothers scent. Then they nibbled on each others ears, and finally rubbed noses. Humphrey's heart skipped a beat when they did this. He felt all the happiness in the world just flow into him. Humphrey and Kate heard the crowd erupt in cheers and congratulations. Humphrey and Kate kissed then walked away together and stood up on a hill overlooking the wedding area together where they could watch Lilly's and Garth's marriage.

They sat up there Kate leaning her head on Humphrey shoulder. As they watched Garth and Lilly do the same as they just done. They cheered with the crowd when they touched noses. Congratulations and wolves clapping filled the air again. Garth and Lilly joined Humphrey and Kate at the top of the hil. They laughed and talked all day till they finally went to their seperate homes. Where they slept together happily after the best day of their lives...

**AN: AND DONE! I hope you enjoyed my final chapter and please tell me what ya'll think about it! Thank you for reading this story and I promise more stories will be written!**


End file.
